Banana Phone
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine wants Kurt to be his boyfriend so he asks him in an unusual way, PURE FLUFF that was requested! ONE SHOT


This is for Loquaciouslauryn who betas most of my work! She is an amazing writer and you should definitely check her out. The song is Banana Phone by Raffi! Enjoy!

_Ding-a-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling!_

_Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!_

_Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!_

'The warblers have really lost it this time' I thought when I heard and saw Blaine strut through the doors to the choir room doors that always seemed to mysteriously open whenever Blaine entered to do a number.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring_

_Banana phone_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring_

_Banana phone_

_I've got this feeling, so appealing,_

_for us to get together and sing. Sing!_

The warblers came in with impressive back up vocals which left me wondering why I didn't already know them. For all of our impromptu numbers we always had rehearsals, but I didn't know any of the harmonies. Suddenly Blaine jumped up onto the table in front of my seat and started singing directly at me. My face flushed red.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone_

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donana phone_

_It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches,_

_It's the best! Beats the rest!_

_Cellular, modular, interactivodular!_

All of the teenage boys were dancing around me and providing the pips part of Blaine and the pips. It was cute, but I was still feeling a little left out; I had been at Dalton for 4 months and I felt like a part of the group, guess I was wrong.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone  
Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!  
Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping panana phone  
It's no baloney, it ain't a p(h)ony  
My cellular bananular phone!_

Blaine grabbed my hand and twirled me around; I tried to act like I was having fun but I was still concerned why I didn't know the parts. Had they forgotten about me? Did they not consider me a part of their group? But then it dawned on me that everyone appeared to be singing to me. I had no idea why though.

_Don't need quarters, don't need dimes,_

_to call a friend of mine!_

_Don't need computer or TV,_

_to have a real good time!_

_I'll call for pizza. I'll call my cat._

_I'll call the white house, have a chat!_

_I'll place a call around the world, operator get me Beijing-jing-jing-jing_

I continued to dance around with Blaine starting to enjoy myself a little more now that I had realized that they probably didn't hate me and it wasn't a coincidence that I didn't know the parts, but it still bugged me as to why I didn't.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring_

_Banana phone_

_Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop_

_Ying yang ying yang ying yang ying yonana phone_

_It's a real live mama and papa phone,_

_a brother and sister and a dogaphone,_

_a grandpa phone and a grammophone too! Oh yeah!_

_My cellular, bananular phone!_

_Banana phone, ring ring ring!_

_(It's a phone with a peel!)_

_Banana phone, ring ring ring!_

_(Now you can have your phone and eat it too!)_

_Banana phone, ring ring ring!_

_(This song drives me bananas!)_

_Banana phone, ring ring ring!_

_Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop-doop-doop!_

As soon as the song was over all the Warblers minus Blaine and I left the room as if nothing had ever happened. I was utterly confused and looked to Blaine for an explanation.

"What was all that about?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever' just being around you does that to me. Every time I see you is that moment for me. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…will you be my boyfriend?" he asked nervously. I was in shock; the boy that I had been pining over for MONTHS was basically confessing his love for me. I was on cloud nine.

"So let me get this straight? You asked me to be your boyfriend by singing Banana Phone to me?" I asked confusedly. Blaine could be such a dork sometimes, that's why I loved so much.

"Yes?" he asked warily. I raised my eyebrow urging him to expand on the idea. "Kurt, I'm going to be straight with you, I love you. I have for a while now and I had noticed you weren't in the best of moods, so I thought it would be a cute way to cheer you up and it would give me a way to tell you that I love you. I'm sorry if you thought it was childish and stupid" Blaine declared semi-dejectedly. I noticed the hurt in his eyes and immediately cursed myself. I needed to get better with my phrasing of words.

"I didn't mean it like that Blaine, I though it was cute and dorky. But those are just things I love about you" Kurt corrected.

"You love me?" Blaine asked with a shocked expression and a tone to match.

"Yeah I do. Now shut up and kiss me you big goof ball!" he giggled. And Blaine did; several times.


End file.
